Supa Dupa Teach
by KFOPI
Summary: Disaat Whitebeard terpuruk, Teach kembali dengan kekuatan barunya dan mulai semena-mena. Mengacau dan malahan bertemu Enel. Kebetulan SHP disana, apa yang terjadi? RCL


~Fanfic~

COPFI datang membawakan Fanfict lagi yang ditulis oleh Mr. Tama Alcapone a.k.a Teach. Baca dan wajib RCL oke, ^^

Maaf atas ke-typoan ato apalah, krna fic ini dibuat tanpa proses editan.

Selamat menikmati :D

Warning : Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda udah nanda tanganin sertifikat pengambil alihan One Piece ama ane. *Dilempari peso (Ya nggak lah, selamanya One Piece adalah milik Oda)

.

.

Disuatu pulau diNew World ,eks kru White Beard berkumpul,mereka hidup tanpa tujuan,semangat mereka hilang,.

Vista :"Satu persatu wilayah yang dulu kita kuasai direbut.."

Jozu :"kalau mengingat saat saat kita jaya bersama Ayah aku jadi terharu lihat perjuangan ayah,dan sekarang melihat bendera kebanggaan kita diinjak orang,pasti ayah akan sedih."

Izou :"Hikkz...Ayah maafkan kami.,sampai saat ini kami belum membuatmu bangga.."

Atmos :"Apa kita sudah kalah? Itulah yg aku pertanyakan.,kita tidak bisa melakukan apa apa,balas dendam pun percuma,hanya akan membuang nyawa saja."

Vista :"Kita tidak boleh putus asa,kalau kita bangkit kembali kita akan berjaya kembali, dan ingat.,kita harus menghancurkan Black Beard."

Marco :"Untuk Saat ini,kekuatan kita belum cukup, semenjak Sikeparat Teach itu mengambil kekuatan ayah.,aku jadi semakin putus asa."

Vista :"trus apa kita harus diam saja, kita seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti."

Marco :"Kekuatan Black Beard Sekarang setara dengan 4 Younko.,bisa dibilang mereka adalah bajak laut terkuat."

Izou :"hey.,kau terlalu berlebihan.,lebay banget sih loe ko?"

Marco :"Dengarkan aku.,dia sekarang memiliki kekuatan Ayah.!"

Izou :"Lantas knapa? Apa kau takut? Sejak kapan kau jadi penakut Markonah?

Marco :"Saat perang di Marine Ford, Ayah mengeluarkan kekuatanya tidak lebih dari 10%nya saja.,karna ayah tidak mau kita jadi korban kekuatan dahsyat Ayah meminta kita meninggalkan dia sendirian saat Ace sudah diselamatkan Luffy,dan Rencananya Ayah akan menenggelamkan MF Bersama,tapi situasi malah berubah."

Vista :"Apa?10%? Bisa ditambah lagikah diskonnya?(membawa keranjang belanja)

Marco :"ini bukan waktunya Bercanda Vista, aku serius.,aku sekarang lagi khawatir kalau kalau si Teach mengamuk dia bisa membelah Bumi menjadi 2 bagian."

Izou :"bagaimana kalau 3? Hehehe.."

Marco :"jiahh.,becanda mulu.,ini serius lho.."

Vista :"trus kita harus gimana? Apa kita mau nunggu Lebaran taun depan,trus kita maaf maafan sama si Teach,makan kue bersama dan membujuk dia supaya tidak menggunakan kekuatan Gura gura? Begitu?"

Marco :"mungkin.."

All Komarder :"haahh..Mungkin? =="

Marco :"Kalian memang payah..,kasih ide dong.."

Jozu :"hmm..."

Tiba Tiba salah satu Kru berlari sambil membawa surat kabar.

Binyo :"Komandan..Hosh..Hosh...Dan..Lihat ini dan..Hosh..Hosh..!"(memberikan Koran ke Marco)

Marco :"weww..,Harga Cabe Naik lagi?"

Binyo :"Aduh aduh..Bukan yg itu.,liat di head line."

Marco :"hahh..,Black Beard meminta Upeti disetiap Kerajaan diseluruh dunia, Setiap bulan Kerajaan harus memberi 500juta Belly.,kalau tidak, maka Pulau tempat Kerjaaan itu akan Ditenggelamkan atau dilenyapkan bersama rakyatnya hidup hidup.,dan Semua Kerajaan harus tunduk dibawah kekuasaanya.."

All Kru WB :"APAAA?"

Marco :"Ini dia..,ini yang aku cemaskan..,Mereka melakukan Kejahatan Global.,Bukan hanya Pemerintahan yang dilawan.,tapi mereka bermaksud menguasai dunia."

Binyo :"Coba Baca lagi Dan., konon sudah ada 6 kerajaan penting yang hilang oleh mereka."

Marco :"waduhh.,baca koran itu enaknya sambil minum COPFI ehh Kopi..,sana nyo, kmu buatin kopi dulu deh..Wkwkwkwk"

Binyo :"Saat seperti ini masih aja sempet ngopi.,dasar komandan koplak..!"

Tiba Tiba hari yang cerah terang kini tiba tiba gelap,dan ternyata...

DOOOOONG!

Sebuah Pulau Terapung yang besarnya melebihi pulau itu mendekat kepesisir pantai pulau tempat Marco dan yang lainya singgah...ternyata itu adalah kendaraan baru Blackbeard sebuah pulau terapung,disana BlackBeard dan krunya serta ribuan anak buah dari berbagai Ras mengepung Marco dkk.

Marshall D Teach :"ZEHAHAHAHAAA., kukira kalian semua sudah ada dipanti Asuhan.,ternyata ada ditempat seperti ini..!"

Marco :" Teach sialan..!"

Vista :"dasar kau Anak Durhaka,kalau saja aku ibumu.,sudah kukutuk kau jadi batu..Turun sini kita bertarung sampai mati.."

Marco :"Kau sudah 10 tahun ikut bersama Kami, mengapa sampai hati kau mengkhianati kami?"

Teach :"Kau mau tahu alasannya sebenarnya? Dulu memang aku ingin mengabdikan hidupku untuk ayah, tapi setelah tahu Ayah tidak tertarik dengan One Piece, aku jadi hilang harapan dengan kelompok ini,dan berniat mencapai impianku sendiri, dan Takdir ternyata berpihak padaku...Zehahahahaaa.."

Vista :"Brengsek...Dasar Pembohong, kau sebenarnya cuma ingin buah Yami yami bukan? Kubunuh kau skarang...!"

Shilliew :"Kaken no Vista.,kau bagianku.."(mencabut pedang yang sudah tidak asing lagi)

Vista :"itu...Pedang "KOKUTO YORU",,tidak mungkin knapa pedang itu ada padanya?"

Shilliew :"Puluhan tahun aku bersembunyi.,jangan kaget kalau sekarang aku ci luk baa.."

Vista :"aku akan mempertaruhkan semuanya untuk hari ini, bersiaplah kalian semua Black Beard.!"

Marco :"Ayo Semua..,sekarang atau tidak sama sekali..."

All kru :"hooooo..."(menyerbu Pulau Terapung)

semua kru Eks WB maju denan gagah berani walaupun dalam julah mereka tidak seimbang.

Vista beradu pedang dengan Shilliew., Pedang kembar Vista melawan Kokuto Yuro dan Pedang Neraka Shilliew.,tiba tiba Shilliew mengeluarkan jurusnya..,seribu serangan Menghujam Vista..,inilah jurusnya yg bagaikan hujan deras itu, tidak ada celah untuk menghindar kecuali Vista harus menghadang serangan itu...

Marco Terbang kearah Teach namun Burgess meloncat dan memukul Marco tapi pukulan itu tidak berarti apa apa..,namun...

"Dorr!"

sebuah peluru menembus marco hingga dia tumbang dan jatuh kedarat..,siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah si Supersonic..

Tiba tiba kapal Noah Bergoyang dan ternyata ada bayangan besar diatas kapal itu dia adalah..

San Juan Wolf :"HEY...KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI...AKU LAGI TIDUR TAU...TAPI AKU LAPAR NIH !"(mencekik Sea king dan memakanya hidup hidup)

Tiba Tiba sesuatu Muncul dari atas langit...Kapal besar dilapisi emas..Dan seseorang muncul dengan senyum pepsodennya.,dia adalah..

Enel :"Blue Sea yang menyedihkan.,knapa aku mendarat disini? HEY KALIAN SEMUA..KALIAN LUPA BAYAR IURAN LISTRIK YA?AKU KESINI UNTUK MENAGIH DENGAN PAKSA...YAHAHAHAHA..."

"RAIGOHH RED THOR!"

7 Sinar Kilat yang mengerikan menyambar kearah pertempuran BB dan Eks WB...Dan Ledakan Maha dahsyat mengguncang tempat itu,beberapa terkena serangan itu,dan korban pun berjatuhan..

Teach :"Brengsek..,ternyata penghuni pulau langit,beraninya dia ikut campur...Hiaaattt...!

Teach menggunakan tehnik Gura guranya,dia Menyilangkan tangannya kearah langit dan melakukan seperti menyanyat.., tiba tiba langit terbelah, Tapi Kapal Maxim masih berdiri dengan kokohnya,karna Kapal Maxim dilapisi sistem canggih UFO,Sehingga memungkinkan terhindar dari serangan sedahsyat apapun.

Teach :"Tidak mungkin...Seharusnya kapal itu hancur oleh kekuatan terhebat didunia.."

Sekali lagi Teach melancarkan 2 tinju gempa dengan skala 800Skala Richter, itu berarti setara dengan gelombang Kamehame yang dapat menghancurkan gunung menjadi serpihan...Dibelakangnya Shilliew membantu dengan serangan sayatan Kokutonya...

2 kekuatan dahsyat menyerbu Maxim...Tapi apa yang terjadi...Air laut terangkat sampai langit,Pulau Terapung yang beratnya jutaan Ton itu pun Terangkat sampai 10 meter, 2 lubang besar efek tinju gempa membekas dilangit,namun Kapal Maxim tak bergeming sedikit pun..,Teach sedikit kesal, tapi dia tidak putus asa...

Enel :"fyuuhh..,tadi itu cukup bahaya juga..,aku harus berhati hati, salah salah malah aku yang binasa..."

Area itu kini dihujani Badai Petir yang hebat..,Marco dan kru WB lainya memilih mundur..,sementara Black Beard tetap ditempatnya..,

=======================

Ditengah laut tak jauh dari pusat pertempuran Straw hat pirate muncul..

Usop :"Lihat itu...Lihat itu...Petir petir itu, pasti Akan ada badai hebat!

Nami :"Itu bukan badai alami..,itu apa ya?"

Luffy :"Ayo kita kesana..!"

Nami :"Jangan sembarang memutuskan,kita tidak tahu apa yg terjadi disana tau.."

Usop :"itu benar,bahaya sekali.."

Luffy :"kalau tidak kesana,mana kita tahu.."

Zorro :"hmmm,klw ada yang takut.,silahkan terjun dari kapal ini.."

Sanji :"Menyebalkan..."

Nami :"iya deh...Huufft.."

Luffy :"Shishishi...Zorro memang penuh semangat..,ayo tancap!"

-Bersambung-


End file.
